


Looking Through the Glass

by orphan_account



Series: Natural [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brain Damage, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Intellectual Disability, Mental Health Issues, OOC, This is fanfiction, but hey, i guess, mental disability, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred had always dreamed wistfully of a future where Bruce was happy- a partner, children; somebody to take care of.Of course, he'd hardly anticipated that that particular future would come about like this.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU) & Alfred Pennyworth, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne
Series: Natural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Looking Through the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is set in an AU of mine: the events of 'Man of Steel' coincide with a confrontation between Bruce and the Joker. A severe injury leaves the Joker handicapped and suffering from amnesia; Bruce and Alfred take him in. 
> 
> I am in the process of writing the original injury and how it all came about, but a case of writer's block spawned this little thing instead.

Alfred observed the pair on the couch: the television droning on softly and the large fire crackling in the hearth casted a domestic, golden glow over the scene. 

Bruce hadn't noticed him- absently watching the news as Jack rested, head on his lap, and rubbed gently at the boy's chest across his collarbone; a trick they'd discovered that sent him swiftly to sleep.

Alfred had always dreamed wistfully of a future where Bruce was happy- a partner or children, possibly both; somebody to take care of. He thrived off of it in a way that Alfred understood all too well. 

Of course, he'd hardly anticipated that that particular future would come about like this, but beggars couldn't be choosers. 

Curiously, he had the sneaking suspicion that neither himself nor Bruce would have changed things even given the choice; Jack was so much a part of their lives that it felt bizarre now to imagine it without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this: its different from pretty much every other fic in the fandom, if nothing else. 
> 
> Please leave a comment to say what you think of this AU and let me know if you'd like me to continue this or post more works in this AU! 
> 
> I should also note that both the title of this work and of the series comes from Imagine Dragons' "Natural".


End file.
